


【Arthurm】一王两后

by enka_1206



Category: Aquaman (2018), Aquaman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enka_1206/pseuds/enka_1206





	【Arthurm】一王两后

亚瑟还在熟睡，他迷迷糊糊的感觉到有个美好的肉体贴上自己的身体。  
他搂住那人，心里觉得这绝对是自己的宝贝弟弟奥姆了。  
事实上，确实是海洋领主奥姆。  
但此时的奥姆似乎有些欲求不满，他窝在哥哥怀里，轻轻嘬吻着哥哥的颈脖，他的腿压在亚瑟的大腿上，他的手搭在亚瑟的腰上，正伸进衣服里抚摸他的腹肌。  
亚瑟怀疑自己应该是在做春梦，今天的奥姆咪实在是太乖巧了。亚瑟有些飘飘然。  
奥姆贴紧亚瑟的耳畔，轻轻喘气，含起了亚瑟的耳垂。  
亚瑟想要起身好好惩罚下这个妖精，但似乎这个梦实在是太过舒适亚瑟居然没起得来。  
“亚瑟·库瑞！你还要睡到什么时候！”奥姆的怒吼随着门被打开而变得大声，亚瑟被吓的一下子坐了起来。  
而他却看见一脸懵圈的奥姆。  
“奥姆咪，听着我不是故意的，我不是故意……”  
“不是故意出轨的吗？你旁边的人到底是谁？！为什么会和我一个样子！”奥姆难以抑制得愤怒，亚瑟心一抽，难道刚刚那个不是奥姆吗…………  
接着，他就看见了与奥姆百分之九十九相似的人，剩下的百分之一是因为他的头发居然是黑色的？！  
“你是谁？！”  
本来准备看好戏的“奥姆”这时才迫不得已似的坐了起来。他很自来熟般环住亚瑟粗壮的手臂，并且将下巴靠在亚瑟的肩膀上。  
“是我呀哥哥，我是Orm啊。”  
连声音都很相似，亚瑟怀疑自己的人生是不是一场恶作剧了。  
“不，你不是奥姆，我的奥姆是金发，而且他也不会……不会…”  
“不会这么乖？”orm打断亚瑟的话，“你可是尊贵的七海之王，海洋领主我的哥哥，我那么崇拜你…”  
他看向一直站在门口一脸怒容的奥姆，“我才不想那个我那样对你这么粗鲁和没礼貌呢。”  
“什么……？”  
想要冲过来和自己打架的奥姆被下意识冲过来的亚瑟拦住。  
亚瑟有些结巴：“听、听着奥姆，我真的不明白这是怎么回事，我刚才为止还在睡觉，突然就、就，我还以为是你，所以就随他做了，我真的不知道他是谁！相信我好吗奥姆？”  
奥姆怒气稍退，他刚张开嘴就传来床上orm的声音。  
“哼，居然连自己的哥哥都不相信？这个世界的我到底怎么回事？”  
还不是因为你！不要再添乱了！！！！亚瑟在心里呐喊。  
奥姆用阴暗的眼神看着亚瑟，他见多识广当然一下子明白了来龙去脉，但不代表他会轻易原谅亚瑟：“这个世界？看来亚瑟·库瑞你这个混血种可真是受另一个世界的我的喜爱啊。”  
orm从床上起来，也是一脸怒容：“好一个无礼的家伙！你居然那样说哥哥！我不允许！我要向你挑战！”  
“好啊，来就来！”  
“别别别别……”亚瑟挡在两人中间伸手让他们保持距离，“突然出现两个奥姆王亚特兰蒂斯的子民会感到恐慌和不安的。”  
“亚特兰蒂斯的子民没有那么脆弱！”  
“亚特兰蒂斯的子民没有那么脆弱！”  
两位奥姆王异口同声，亚瑟被吼得有些汗颜。  
他把门关上锁好，然后看着一近一远发色不同的两位弟弟。  
“我觉得我们还是好好的和平的解决这个事吧，额，我觉得暴力不太好呢。”  
看着一摸一样但是来自不同世界的弟弟们互揍也感觉怪怪的呢。  
奥姆白了他一眼，他看向另一个世界的自己：“海洋领主不惧疼痛和战斗，来吧，另一个世界的我。我们将在火环之内一决胜负。”  
orm看了看他，有越过奥姆看向门边的亚瑟，他开口道：“可以是可以，但是不是在火环之内，而是…”，他游过去将亚瑟拉到床边来，“在哥哥身上。”  
亚瑟不明所以，他觉得有些不妙。  
“哦？”奥姆疑问。  
“我想用…这个方式来和你一决胜负。”  
说话间，orm蹲下，将亚瑟的裤子一下扒下。  
亚瑟瞪眼，他还没有反应过来orm就说了句“好久不见”之后就将他的小亚瑟给吞了进去。  
而奥姆现在就犹如喷射前一秒的海底火山一样，亚瑟慌张的想要去安抚他，但是身下传过来的快感又实在是太强烈，亚瑟明明想要伸手去安抚奥姆，手却不受控的按在orm的后脑勺上强迫他给自己深喉。  
“唔…哥哥……哥哥……”orm狠狠吞吐了几下之后吐出狰狞的性器，将前端压在自己的舌头上。  
“不不，orm……”  
orm没有回答，一边转头一遍用手给小亚瑟撸，他看向即将爆发的奥姆，他眼神轻蔑，“我说的就是这个，你不敢么，另一个世界的我。”  
“如果不敢你就给我出去，别再打扰我和哥哥的性爱。”  
接着他又开始吞吐亚瑟的阴茎，亚瑟发出压低的性感喘息声。  
然后他就听见奥姆的盔甲落在地上的声音，现在的奥姆只剩下轻薄的贴身内衣，他游向亚瑟，挤在orm身边。  
“首先，他是我的哥哥！你的哥哥还不知道在你的世界里的哪个角落里！其次，规则是什么。”  
orm假装没有听见奥姆的第一句话，“规则很简单，等做完之后让哥哥回答谁最舒服，谁被哥哥选了谁就是赢家。另外，谁获得的精液最多可以加分。”  
“deal。”  
话音刚落，奥姆就将亚瑟的阴茎吞入口中，他有些生涩却努力的吞吐着，亚瑟能感觉到他的舌头努力地舔舐着。  
奥姆的口技虽然不是很好，但此时此刻亚瑟心理上的冲击已经多过生理上的了。  
因为orm也加入了进来，现在亚瑟眼前的是两位几乎一摸一样的弟弟们在乖顺地吮吸或者舔弄他的龟头和柱身。  
奥姆有些隐忍和羞涩，而orm却大方和淫乱。两人轮流将亚瑟的阴茎吞入口中深喉又或者乖顺地刺激敏感部位。两人因为深喉而发出的呜咽声让亚瑟觉得非常色情。  
亚瑟第一发也没有故意要忍住，他的精液射在了两位弟弟的脸上。  
orm将脸上的精液刮了下来全部送入口中。一脸痴迷，“哥哥的精液果然好好吃。”  
“orm……你没必要吃下去的。”  
“可是哥哥的精液真的好棒…我还想要…”orm吐着舌头，痴迷渴望的望着亚瑟。  
亚瑟不知道该说什么，他看向奥姆，“你还好吗奥姆？”  
“咳咳，当然很好，你这个混血种的精液难吃死了。”  
亚瑟没想到奥姆居然也吃了！  
“不喜欢吃就给我！你等下别哭着抢我的！”orm说着就去抢。  
奥姆闪躲，“你怎么敢！你这是犯规！这是我哥哥射给我的精液！”  
看着正在抢夺自己精液的两位弟弟，亚瑟的阴茎又立了起来，他假装咳嗽了一声挺了挺腰吸引了弟弟们的注意力。  
奥姆和orm停下，看着雄伟可怖的阴茎，orm似乎又有了新主意。

现在亚瑟的两位弟弟浑身全裸着，当然包括亚瑟也是。  
orm握着亚瑟的阴茎，马眼对着艳红的奶头轻轻撞着，磨蹭着自己柔软的乳肉。  
“哥哥…好舒服……多玩玩orm的奶子…哥哥…”  
亚瑟拒绝不了这样淫荡的弟弟的请求。他只好伸出手揪起orm另外一个被冷落的奶头。  
亚瑟的手法并不温柔，他只是狠狠地揪起了orm的奶头并且粗暴地揉捏。orm本应该感受到痛觉却发出一声淫叫，而亚瑟又开始扣弄起了他的乳孔。  
“真想看看你这里喷奶的样子，orm。”  
orm心神荡漾，他似乎真的在考虑怎么让自己喷奶。  
而一旁的奥姆就不这样想的了。他不满自己被冷落，但是他又做不到orm那样淫荡地求欢。他只能幽怨的叫了声亚瑟的名字。  
“oh，我怎么能忘了我的奥姆咪呢，到我这边来。”  
奥姆游了过去，亚瑟搂过他，摸着奥姆精壮的腰身，亚瑟的手渐渐往下，他低头和奥姆接吻。  
两人的舌头在口腔内纠缠，互相交换彼此的口水。奥姆觉得自己的腰有点软了。  
而orm则是在给亚瑟乳交，他努力的用自己柔软的奶子夹着亚瑟的阴茎，希望能给他更多快感，而前后顶弄的龟头则被orm含在嘴里吞吐。  
而此时的亚瑟揉捏着奥姆浑圆挺翘的臀肉，嘴上疯狂进攻奥姆的口腔。  
等亚瑟放开奥姆的时候，奥姆看上去有些失神了。  
亚瑟捏了捏奥姆的奶子，让他醒醒神，“奥姆咪，你还好吗？”  
orm却挤在了他的身旁，“哥哥我也要亲亲……”说着就把娇艳的唇送上，亚瑟当然不会拒绝弟弟的请求，他也搂住orm的腰，两片嘴唇粘在orm的嘴上，orm发出舒适的呻吟，两人的舌头难分难舍，亚瑟嘴里的口水都被orm掠去。  
而奥姆则清醒了一些，他的手覆盖在亚瑟的手上往上放在自己的奶子上，希望他能多玩自己的奶子。  
亚瑟虽然还在和orn接吻，手上却是机灵地玩起了奥姆的奶子。  
奥姆的奶头被亚瑟粗壮的手指逗弄，他捏了捏奥姆的奶头，然后慢慢揪起。  
奥姆的乳房虽然不大，确实非常柔软细腻光滑、亚瑟逐渐用整个手将奥姆的奶子握住、揉捏。  
终于他转身吸住啃咬奥姆的另一个奶子，而另一只手掐住了奥姆的整个奶头。  
亚瑟捏奶子的力道很重，让奥姆感觉到一点点疼痛，但是却也开始生出一股酥麻的感觉。  
奥姆看着正吮吸自己奶子的亚瑟，手指插入了亚瑟暗金的头发里摩挲，胸部积累的快感越来越多，奥姆咬住下唇不让自己呻吟出声。  
亚瑟偷偷望着奥姆沉迷情欲的脸庞，他伸手握住了奥姆的阴茎开始撸动。奥姆的阴茎粉嫩挺直，龟头部因为情欲变得深红，马眼处涌出前列腺液，亚瑟的大拇指就在马眼处一直磨蹭，发出滋滋的水声，奥姆终于忍不住呻吟出声。  
“亚瑟……”  
亚瑟放开被玩的可怜兮兮的奶头，他在奥姆美丽的肉体上逐渐吻下去。他含住了奥姆的龟头。  
Orm不满自己一直被无视，他牵过亚瑟的手放在自己的奶子上。  
亚瑟吐出奥姆的龟头，手却没有停止撸动，他一巴掌拍向orm的奶子。  
他命令道：“小骚货就知道你忍不住，去，趴到另一个你的身上，屁股给我翘起来。”  
orm有些委屈，也有些期待，他听话的趴到了奥姆的身上。  
Orm看着另一世界的自己已经沉迷情欲的脸，还没有反应过来的下一秒他就感觉到自己的臀瓣向两边被扒开，接着有个柔软的物体贴在了自己的后穴上。  
——是亚瑟的舌头。  
亚瑟重重的缓慢地舔舐着orm的后穴，一丝褶皱都不放过，亚瑟吻上后穴将口水渡进穴内给orm润滑，然后舌头又疯狂地舔舐试图深入orm的后穴，orm忍不住发出淫靡的声音。  
但是这太过了，哥哥怎么可以舔那种地方。orm想。  
舌头终于进入了orm的后穴，亚瑟的舌头犹如灵活的鳗鱼一样激烈地在穴里搅弄。orm舒服的大声淫叫，口水控制不住的从嘴角落下。  
“哥哥……好舒服…嗯…啊…”  
亚瑟没有停止动作，拍了拍orm肥美的屁股以示回复，亚瑟的舌头退出小穴，又重重的舔了几口。  
亚瑟撸动了几下刚刚一直被他忽视的奥姆可怜的阴茎。  
接着，他站了起来，握住自己布满青筋和深色阴茎。他先是用前端在orm的后穴上磨蹭，亚瑟的前列腺液沾上了奥姆的穴口上，又或者直接让阴茎顺着臀缝滑上orm的尾椎，让睾丸撞上orm的穴口。  
这样几次下来已经被情欲控制的orm当然受不了，他讨好的摇了摇肥美的屁股，回头望向他不讲道理的异界兄长。  
“哥哥，快进来，求求你了，快进来。”  
亚瑟故意露出为难的神色，“怎么办呢，有两个奥姆，我不知道该选谁啊。”  
orm急了，他掰开自己的屁股，展示他烂红的小穴，“不可以，选我！哥哥快选我，你都帮我准备好了，另一个世界的我还没有扩张呢，求求你了哥哥，选——啊…！”  
亚瑟一巴掌扇向orm的臀瓣，阻止了orm的勾引。  
“我知道了你这个骚货，不过你也得让另一个奥姆同意才行。”说着，亚瑟有用龟头撞了撞orm熟烂的穴口。  
奥姆被orm压在身下，他有些反应不过来，orm低下头讨好的舔着奥姆的脖子，身下磨蹭着靠在一起的阴茎，“求求你，快同意吧。我受不了了。”  
如果亚瑟这个时候要是站在趴在一起的奥姆们身边的话，他就会发现，除了奥姆们互相贴合的阴茎以外，他们俩一样挺翘的奶头也互相磨蹭着。  
奥姆的奶头刚刚才被亚瑟欺负过，现在orm的奶头又压在奥姆敏感的奶头上磨蹭，本来就因为情欲有些迷糊的奥姆舒服的飘飘然也听不明白orm到底在说什么，他只是迷迷糊糊地点了点头。  
orm一喜，他刚想回头告诉亚瑟的时候，亚瑟就紧紧握着orm的腰，突然撞进了orm的小穴里。  
“呜嗯…啊…哥哥好舒服……啊…”  
亚瑟没有理他，他突然变得沉默只是狠狠地干进orm的身体里，又不留情的退到最外，再又凶狠的插进去。  
亚瑟用力的干着orm，他的抽插带动着两位奥姆的阴茎和奶头互相摩擦。  
orm接受的快感太多，他爽的快翻白眼，他撑在奥姆脸庞的手臂都在微微颤抖。  
亚瑟见状，拉起orm的手臂，犹如骑马一起狠狠的骑着orm，orm挺翘的乳尖的汗水都随着亚瑟的抽插而滴落。  
亚瑟将orm拉的更起，让orm的背贴在他的胸膛上，然后亚瑟一只手圈住orm的两只手腕，另一只手则又揪住orm的乳尖。接着又似乎玩腻了一半，手伸向两位奥姆互相摩擦的阴茎，他包住了两位弟弟敏感的龟头，用手心打着圈。  
“啊…嗯…哥哥不要…”  
“嗯……亚瑟…亚瑟……”  
亚瑟吻了吻orm的颈侧，“不要什么？嗯？orm？告诉我。”  
亚瑟找到orm的前列腺，他一边刺激着弟弟们的马眼，一边狠狠顶弄着orm的前列腺。  
“不要……呜…不要弄那里……呜嗯……”  
“那弄这里？”说着亚瑟的手心快速摩擦着弟弟们的马眼，身下也疯狂的顶弄。  
“啊…不！不是……快停下、快…啊…！嗯…！”  
亚瑟松开了手，白色的液体立马从orm的阴茎里喷射到奥姆的脸上，接着一小股黄色的液体也流了出来落在奥姆身上。  
而奥姆也在快感中愈发失去清醒，他只是小声的呜咽几声也射在了自己的胸膛上。  
亚瑟惊讶于orm被自己肏到射尿，也庆幸奥姆现在不清醒，要不然他就得被奥姆的三叉戟给叉死。  
他将orm的头掰过来一点，果不其然，被欺负的惨兮兮的orm眼泪控制不住的落下，看上去可怜又可爱。  
亚瑟怜爱的吻了一下他的脸颊，然后是眼帘，再接着是orm愈发红艳的嘴唇。  
“对不起orm，你还好吗？”  
orm打了个可爱的哭嗝，他带着哭腔说，“下次不要再这样了，太舒服了，好可怕。”  
“噢，我可怜的小orm，这是好事，你得学会习惯它。”  
“呜…可是……”  
“嘘，别可是了，”亚瑟抽动了几下他还在orm穴里的阴茎，“我还没有射呢，orm，你该怎么办？”  
orm恐惧的睁大了眼睛，“不，我不行了，我会死的哥哥，唔……”  
亚瑟用嘴唇堵住orm求饶的话语，他拧了下orm的乳尖以示惩戒。  
一吻闭，亚瑟说：“好吧，你这个小混蛋，好处全被你捞了。”  
“哥哥…”orm讨好的摩挲着亚瑟的颈部，轻轻啄吻亚瑟的下颚线，“我真的好喜欢哥哥，虽然很可怕，下次……下次我一定让哥哥射出来…全都射进orm的子宫里……全部…”  
orm的声音越说越轻，他一头歪向亚瑟的肩窝睡了过去。  
亚瑟无奈的摇了摇头，他将吻落在orm的额头上，然后抽出硬邦邦的粗壮阴茎。一些肠液和别的液体被刮出落在床上，orm因为快感抽搐了一下，遂即被亚瑟温柔地抱起放在奥姆的旁边。  
奥姆似乎也睡过去一般，闭着眼睛似乎在轻眠着。亚瑟将orm的尿液清理干净，然后将两位奥姆的精液刮好塞进奥姆的嘴里。奥姆也无意识的卷舌将精液吃的干干净净。  
看着无意识吃精液的奥姆，亚瑟站了起来，他跪坐奥姆的脸上，将orm的淫液和自己的前列腺液蹭在奥姆有些张开嘴里，擦在了舌头上，接着，他将阴茎犹如牙刷一般插进奥姆的牙齿旁，也想刷牙一样前后抽插。  
这样玩了一会儿后，他又觉得无聊。他将奥姆的头后仰，然后缓慢的插进去让奥姆给他深喉。  
奥姆的睫毛轻颤，他似乎快要醒了，亚瑟赶忙抽出阴茎。  
奥姆似乎又睡了过去，亚瑟小心翼翼地将奥姆的弄成M字，然后稍微抬起，就低头开始舔穴。  
奥姆的整个臀部都非常漂亮，浑圆挺翘丰满肥美，连肉穴也是熟烂的艳红，就跟女人的阴道一样。这让亚瑟想起orm的后穴，虽然orm和奥姆是不同世界的同一个人，但身体还是有点不同。  
突然思念orm后穴的亚瑟将三指插入了orm的后穴，他有没抽插，他只是变化手指的形状顶弄内壁，或者撑大小穴。  
orm睡梦中轻皱眉头。  
可不能让奥姆咪知道我这么做，他会打死我的。亚瑟悻悻的想，然后他将手指抽出，将orm的淫液擦在了奥姆的乳头上。  
亚瑟将自己的口水渡了到穴内，他的舌尖快速的舔弄穴口，滋滋的水声也越来越大。  
亚瑟用力掰开奥姆的屁股，让小穴也有点缝隙的程度，然后他又快速低头吸吮穴口。  
睡梦中的奥姆发出小声的淫叫，他想醒来却醒不来。  
“亚瑟…不……”  
亚瑟抬眼看向奥姆，舌尖却依然疯狂的进攻，他的舌头终于伸进奥姆的穴内，开始了疯狂的搅弄，淫液时不时被蹭出落在床上。  
终于，亚瑟起身，他撸了一把阴茎后就对准奥姆的穴口。然后毫无征兆的顶入内部。  
“嗯……！啊……”  
奥姆一下子醒了过来，他发现自己已经被亚瑟的阴茎钉在床上了。  
而亚瑟没有顾及奥姆刚醒来就开始疯狂抽插顶弄奥姆的前列腺。奥姆有些反应不过这些突如的快感，他想要放声淫叫，但是亚瑟却制止了他。  
“嘘，orm睡着了。不要吵醒他。”  
奥姆有些迷糊，但是身下的快感让他没有余力思考，他只知道好像来了另一个世界的自己，然后因为太舒服记忆就有点模糊。  
正因为奥姆现在有些迷糊，所以他听话的没有淫叫出声，他只是努力咬唇，尽量小声而又性感的喘气。  
亚瑟看着他听话的模样，有些受不了的低头吻他然后激烈在奥姆嘴内搅弄。  
奥姆有些呼吸不了，但也还是乖顺的接受掠夺。直到亚瑟察觉才被放开。  
“噢。我的奥姆咪，你好乖啊，我真想疼死你。”  
虽然嘴上这么说，他却保持着还在奥姆的体内的姿势又换了一个。  
他将奥姆侧过身，将笔直修长的右腿抬到肩膀上，然后压住奥姆的左腿。  
前列腺被换了个角度刺激，奥姆突然拔高音量。然后就被亚瑟捂住嘴。  
“再忍一忍，我快去了奥姆。”  
奥姆因为快感眼眶里堆满了生理性泪水，可怜巴巴的看着亚瑟，而奥姆此时又被亚瑟捂住嘴，仿佛是亚瑟强迫了奥姆一样。  
亚瑟感觉自己的小兄弟似乎又粗了一些，他扶好奥姆的大腿，然后松开捂住奥姆嘴的手换成给奥姆撸。  
他没有像刚刚那样只刺激马眼，而是随着自己的频率来给奥姆撸管。  
而此时轮到奥姆捂住自己的嘴了，快感太过强烈，他只能紧紧捂住自己的嘴不让呻吟泄露出去。  
而亚瑟又坏心眼的一点都没有缓慢抽插速度或者力道，连带着正在替奥姆撸的手也非常快速。  
“奥姆咪…奥姆咪……，你里面太舒服了……你的穴只能给我肏。”  
“亚瑟……呜嗯……太刺激了，你慢一点…”  
“我快去了奥姆，你再等等。”  
虽然嘴上是这么说，但是之后亚瑟又换了个后背式，并且好几次忍不住的打了几下奥姆的屁股。而奥姆在打屁股这羞耻的play下再次射出已经变少的精液。  
但残酷的亚瑟还是抽插了几百下。察觉到自己快射的亚瑟还紧紧握住奥姆的腰部让他稳稳的钉在自己的阴茎上之后喷射出了一股浓厚的精液。  
奥姆早在过多快感下支撑不起身子只能乖顺的接受哥哥精液的灌浇。  
射完之后亚瑟并没有立马抽出，他缓慢而重的顶了几下奥姆，似乎是希望精液能再进入更深的内里好让奥姆怀孕一般。  
终于奥姆承受不了过多的快感也昏了过去。亚瑟抽出阴茎，一大股精液被刮了出来。  
亚瑟觉得有些浪费，于是将流出来的精液又涂抹到orm的穴里。  
然后亚瑟满意的看着两位浑身赤裸遍布性爱痕迹并且累坏的弟弟。  
亚瑟想，这场性爱太棒了，我根本选不出到底哪位奥姆更好，但是弟弟们都是我的。  
这样想着的亚瑟，满意又开心的躺到了两位弟弟的中间，并且将弟弟们都搂入怀里。然后美滋滋的睡了过去。  
他根本不知道接下来他会遇到什么样的大危机。


End file.
